The Price of Forbidden Love
by Corkyspaniel
Summary: Tenten tells Neji that she loves him, and is rejected at first. Then, against Hiashi's orders, he decides to tell her that he feels the same. But, how long will his new-found happiness last? Rated for depressing themes in later chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a story I wrote that centers around Neji and Tenten, with slight allusions to Romeo and Juliet. I hope you like it, I'd love feedback, and I accept prompts. It may start off a bit slow, but feel free to skim and skip to the next chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters mentioned here. They are Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

Once, Gai suggested that his team take an entire day off from training or missions. It would be a sort of "holiday", where the four of them could play board games, watch movies—do all the things that only civilians had the time to. Tenten and Lee agreed, of course, rather quickly. Neji agreed soon enough, and the plans were nearly set.  
"Ah, _finally_ a day off!" Tenten exclaimed. "And Neji?" He turned.  
"There's something I want to talk to you about tonight. Don't let me forget, okay?" Her brown eyes shone with quiet enthusiasm, and he smiled. "Alright."  
"So where shall we go?" Lee sang. "My house, or Tenten's...no room can contain the youth we'll feel tonight!" Tenten and Neji exchanged a glance, unsure of how to respond. He sighed, and said, "If Lord Hiashi agrees, we can use my room. There's more space, DVDs--"  
"Perfect! Will it be a sleepover, then?"  
"Ah, I'll need permission, but that's fine. How about six, an hour from now?"  
"Great! See you then." He bowed quickly, smiling, and started toward his house. Gai gave a similar polite gesture, and left for his, leaving Neji and Tenten alone in a comfortable silence.  
"We need to talk tonight, eh? That was vague, what you said."  
Tenten returned his smile. "It was supposed to be."  
"So I don't suppose you'll tell me here, while we're alone?"  
She pondered this with a mischievous smile. "Nope."  
"See you in an hour, then."  
Grinning, she said, "Bye!", as she departed to get ready. And he, left alone in the clearing, left in the direction of the Main House.

"Lord Hiashi," he asked, while there. "May I ask a favor?"  
He waited silently for Neji to continue. "I'd like to have friends over, and they asked to stay the night."  
He turned the idea over in his mind, and decided that he didn't like it. He pursed his lips and Neji feared his answer.  
"There's a clan discussion over tea in the morning."  
"I'll be there either way, sir."  
"See that you are. Have fun with your friends." At that point, he returned to his room.  
And soon, the three were led formally into Neji's new room, in the Main House. The movies, "Drunken Master", "Fight Club", "Unleashed", and "The Notebook" were set neatly on the television, to be watched later that night. Snacks such as popcorn and fresh fruit with sugar were set on the table, catering to each of their tastes. The TV glared with he credits of Dance Dance Revolution, a favourite of Gai's and Lee's.  
The guests arrived early and changed into comfortable clothes. After a light snack, Gai and Lee were locked in a heated battle of DDR. Neji took the opportunity to glance at Tenten, who whispered,"Let's go somewhere quieter."  
Just then, a game concluded and Lee shouted, "I win again! Another game, sensei?!"  
"_Much quieter,"_ Neji muttered.

He led her down the hall, past Hiashi's room, to the guest bedroom. From the royal purple carpet, Neji strode to the bed and stood there, while Tenten lingered at the door. The embellished comforter, with its matching bed skirt, pillows, and curtains amazed her still. She walked less confidently to the bed, her resolve strangely weak. He waited patiently for her to speak, so she did.  
"Neji, we've been friends a long time," she began. He blinked, knowing the direction the conversation would go, and was unable to object. "Even best friends. But, what you don't know is that I don't see you as only that. Lately, I feel something that I don't really understand, and I'm kind of scared. But I know, after all that's happened, that I'm in love with you."

"You are." he said, an uneasiness to his voice that caused her to feel the same. "Tenten, we can't—I don't see you in that way. I just don't, so I hope you understand." His tone was raw, expressive. "I'm very sorry."  
"Oh, okay." He could see just how restrained her emotions were right now, and he could see the tears brimming in her chocolate-brown eyes. "That's fine."  
"Really? Listen, I'm really glad that we're friends; I am. Would it be unbearable for you if we stayed this way?"  
"A little. But it's okay."  
"Alright." He examined her expression carefully while he said, "Why don't we go back in there, and just forget about this? Unless you'd like to talk about something else."  
"No. Let's go." She offered a smile, and he barely returned it as they returned to the living room, greeted excitedly, a movie already beginning. As the title screen flashed, they both realized that it was "The Notebook", a sad, achingly sweet film that neither of them was in the mood for. Though Tenten felt alone in her unrequited love, Neji, too, pondered what could have been. And, once enough kissing scenes and awkward glances had taken place, Neji and Tenten both retreated to bed early.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Team Gai had to leave rather quickly, due to the meeting at brunch. None of them seemed to mind at all, and were contented with strawberries and sugar with toast for breakfast and a quick goodbye. Meanwhile, Neji dressed in his best Hyuga robes, and entered the dining room, in his new position, next to Hiashi. His cup was put before him, and he poured the boiling water and soaked the tea bag. Clanging noises caused by silverware filled the comfortable silence. Then, he used his most distinguished voice to address the group.  
"Welcome, everyone. All but two are here, and they are on missions. Is there any clan business any of you need to discuss?" Wandering eyes moved from person to person, waiting for someone to speak. Neji finally did, as he felt that all of those eyes lingered on him.  
"I do, Lord Hiashi. If I should be so bold, I'd like to discuss personal matters." "Alright, what is it?" Neji hesitated, because now there wasn't a doubt that all eyes _were_ on him.  
"I realize that I've been forbidden from dating...particularly Tenten, because I imagine that you hold prejudice against her, since she has no family, no clan." Hiashi glared, but allowed him to continue. "Well, whatever the reason, I'd like you to reconsider. I want to date her, Lord Hiashi. Please allow me to." The room fell silent, save for a slight grunt that came from Hiashi. Neji knew to recognize these signals, and quickly added, "You have _no idea_ how much we both want this." Hiashi emitted a deep sigh, and clasped his hands at his chin.  
"I'm sure you both do, Neji. That's not the issue, and neither is her lineage. The last time, as I see you remember, had nothing to do with anything but the simple fact that I forbade you from seeing her." He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been, have you?" "No, sir, but I want to! I need to, to the point that it hurts. I can't keep rejecting her; I can't keep pretending that I feel nothing for her, when she's all I have. Please, just listen to what I have to say, for a change. I'm in _love_ with her!"  
Hiashi's voice had a cold edge to it. Such was not uncommon, but his words were frightening in their finality. "That may be. You will not date her, though. We'll not have this conversation again, and you'll do as I say. Understand?" Neji's lips were pulled into a straight line, and he muttered, "Yes." Hiashi scanned the rest of the room, and said, "I'm sorry for this, but we all know how this clan operates. The Branch members, no matter their status, are here to protect the Main family, and to serve them, with unquestioning loyalty. None of that should be a surprise to you. Now, anyway--"  
"May I leave now?" Neji muttered.  
"Sure," Hiashi replied. "Go ahead."

* * *

One day passed, then another, and any time that Tenten and Neji spent together was no less awkward. It became unbearable for him, and he spent nearly all of that week alone, training on the Hyuga grounds with Hinata, with whom he wasn't too pleased with at the time. Then, the next day, it seemed like Gai and Lee had lost their minds. "Wake up, sleepyhead! You haven't trained in days! What's wrong; are you sick?" This was the overly enthusiastic babble that woke him up at 5 AM. Tenten was, of course, behind them, saying that they'd promised not to be this hyper. Great. "I'm sorry, we just want to know why we haven't seen you."she said. "Yeah, I know. How about I meet you as soon as I get dressed? For training. You can wait downstairs." They all brightened at the suggestion, and left. There was an ominous feeling in Neji's mind, and not without reason. An hour later, he was left alone with Tenten, while the others sparred.  
"Well, this works out," he sighed. "I wanted to talk to you, anyway." "Oh, did you?" she asked, remembering the last time one of them had said that. He understood, guiltily. "Yes, I want you to know something." She waited. He couldn't find any way to express exactly how he felt.  
"Tenten, I--" He searched her eyes with considerable emotion. She was vaguely aware of his hand upon her shoulder, as she was trying to decipher his expression. This was difficult, he realized. He lingered on a word, stumbling on the first syllable. She inched closer to him, just a bit, and his eyes wandered to her lips, then back to her own eyes. He closed the remainder of space between them, and tightened his grip on her shoulder. Then, slowly, he brought his lips just under her nose and kept still, simply breathing. She lay one hand on his elbow, and one on his back. So, he pressed his lips lightly against hers, just once, enveloping one of her lips with his. It was enough to colour her cheeks and cause a wide grin to brighten her features.  
"I love you, too." he said. "I wish I'd said something when you told me, but I couldn't. Really, I...I want us to be more than friends, too." "Oh, but why didn't you say anything?" "Does it matter?" he asked with a smile. She embraced him, and he gladly returned it. In his arms, he felt her laugh with the sudden joy.


End file.
